1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device that can readily realize a full color image and a method of manufacturing the same using a simplified mask patterning process.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display device has a structure in which a light-emitting layer is interposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, and realizes a full color image by forming the light-emitting layer to realize red, green, and blue color, or yellow, magenta, and cyan color for emitting white color, etc.
The light-emitting layer of an organic light-emitting display device must be patterned with pixels composed of the above colors. However, the patterning process of the light-emitting layer is very difficult since the light-emitting layer is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen.
A simple method of patterning the light-emitting layer involves depositing the light-emitting layer using masks in which a region corresponding to a pixel of a specific color is opened and regions corresponding to pixels of other colors are shielded.
However, in this method, each color needs a patterned mask. That is, many patterned masks are required corresponding to the number of colors, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.